The Model and the Designer
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara needs a job, Zuko needs a model. Zutara


**I don't own ATLA.**

"You're Fired!" The director of the film Katara was starring in shouted at her.

"I'm sorry forgot my lines, I'll do better next time." Katara reassured.

"There's no next time!" The director said.

"But sir!" Katara said.

"Get off of my set!" The director said. "You think you can take over my movie?"

"But don't you think the zombies was a bit too much?" Katara asked.

"Everything has zombies in it today!"

"That doesn't mean you can't keep things simple." Katara suggested.

"Why are you here? Didn't I fire you?" The director asked. Katara sighed and left the set. She went back to her trailer to get her things. Her cell then rang.

"Hey Jet!" Katara excitedly greeted her boyfriend, as Jet continued talking her smile turned into a frown. Her dog, who was a poodle named Diamond, looked at her.

"He dumped me." Katara looked at the phone. "He also said find another place to live!"

Tears fell down Katara's face as Diamond licked them away.

"Thanks girl." Katara said. "I can't believe this."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Zuko groaned as he looked at the review of his latest fashion line. "The reviews we got are terrible!"

Zuko's dog, Jacques, a white Russell dog with brown spots here and there. He wore a red tie on his neck.

"With this kind of press, no wonder we lost all our models!" Zuko said.

Jacques was a strange but talented dog. He was strange because he often designed dog clothes that was in Zuko's collection. No one believed Zuko when he said that the dog comes up with great designs. Zuko always thought as his dog to be special, not because it could design, more because it was an offspring of Zuko's mother's dog. Before his mom and her dog left, she gave him the puppy. Zuko always wondered what happened to his mother and her dog. It made him sad that she left when he was so young.

Zuko looked at a picture of a beautiful dark skinned girl on his wall. She had beautiful long white hair, also wearing one of his designs. "Oh Yue, if only I could find a girl that could inspire me like you did."

* * *

Katara sighed as she looked through the job papers. Every job she tried just didn't make work for her. Katara placed the papers on the ground. Diamond saw an ad in the papers and barked. Katara however, ignored her. Diamond picked up the paper and placed it in Katara's lap.

"Model Wanted?" Katara saw the ad and took down where it was located.

"Let's go Diamond!" Katara hurried out the door.

* * *

When Katara finally got to the place it wasn't anything she had expected. She needed a job so she just went in.

"Hello, anybody there?" Katara asked. The studio was empthy, there was a runway in the middle. Katara decided to look upstairs for anyone.

"Hello?" Katara asked. She saw a man sleeping on his desk.

Diamond saw a dog that was near him in a beautiful bed. Katara and Diamond went to the couch, Diamond licked the other dogs face as Katara tapped the mans shoulder.

The man woke up. "Huh?"

Jacques was awake as well. _"Can't a washed up designer get some sleep here!"_

Diamond gasp.

Jacques looked at the beautiful poodle. _"Oh, hello Cherie!" _

"_Oh my."_ Diamond said.

"Yue?" Zuko asked until he looked at the girl better.

"No, Katara." The girl said.

"How'd you get into my house?" Zuko asked.

"The door was open, anyway I came to be your model!" Katara showed him the ad. Zuko and Jacques looked at the ad then at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny!" Katara asked.

"Do you know how old this is?" Zuko asked her.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, since I'm going to stop designing I won't need any models!"

Katara sighed and was about to leave until she saw the picture of Yue up on his wall.

"You knew Yue!" Katara said.

"She was my girlfriend."

"Your Zuko!" Katara squeaked.

"Yeah."

"Oh I love your designs!" Katara said. "Why did you stop?"

"Well, when Yue died so did my inspiration to design did."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Well, you can leave now." Zuko said.

"Your so rude!" Katara turned to walk out the door. "Oh and another thing!"

"Wait, hold that pose!" Zuko said. He got this feeling inside of him, he felt inspired a bit. He quickly took out his sketch book and drew Katara with a lovely dress on.

Jacques went up to Diamond and kissed her paw. _Darling wait right here, let Jacques take care of you!" _

Zuko looked at Jacques who tried to get his attention. He understood what the puppy want.

"Ok I think this is good color for her!" Zuko opened a can of paint and put a paper on the floor for Jacques.

Jacques stuck his tail in paint and made a blue dress. _"There, a Jacques original!"_ Jacques stuck his paw in the paint and placed a paw print it on the paper, as to say it was his design.

Zuko kept on sketching as Katara looked at him.

"Did your dog just?" Katara was a bit speechless.

"Yeah, he does that a lot," Zuko said as if it was normal.

"He just picked up a paint brush!" Katara said. "How did he do that?"

"Stop talking!" Zuko said.

"Finished!" Zuko said. He showed Katara the picture of her and his design on it.

**Should I continue? How do you like it so far?**


End file.
